Field of Invention
This invention relates to a bottle structure. More particularly, the disclosure relates to a bottle structure stably installed on a bicycle body to have an easily configured, low-cost, and light-weight bottle structure.
Description of Related Art
Bicycle has good mobility, energy saving and pollution-free characteristics and is thus very popular by people, so that more and more people using bicycles as travel and recreation tools. With the prevailing of the two-day weekend and sports, modern people often meet relatives and friends in the holidays to ride bicycles in the nature, and the purposes of sports and fitness, as well as relieving the pressure of life and work can be reached.
Sports often cause loss of water, and moderate drinking shall be needed to replenish water. Therefore, bottle holders are installed on most of the modern bicycles for placing bottles, so that bicycle riders can take the bottle for drinking water at any time. The major structure of an available bottle holder is a bent hollow frame body having two clamping arms on both sides thereof. A spirally fixing element penetrates the perforation of the bottle holder to fix the bottle holder onto a bicycle body. When using, the bottle is located by being placed in a space between the two clamping arms. However, most of the material of the available bottle holders is plastic, which is softer. Therefore, the bottle holder can be easily deformed to reduce the elastic clamping force, such that the bottle may drop from the bottle holder when a bicycle is ridden on a bumpy road. There are also metal bottle holders. The metal bottle holders are less likely to be deformed, but have heavier weights. Therefore, bottle holders made by carbon fibers are also available now. The carbon-fiber bottle holders have a better stability than plastic bottle holders and a lighter weight than metal bottle holders. Nevertheless, the cost of carbon fibers is quite high and thus the price is expensive to create a heavier economic burden to consumers.
Therefore, in view of the existing way of placing bottle in a bicycle bottle holder having many drawbacks, the inventor invents this invention by his many-year experiences of manufacture and design in related fields and ingenuity.